


Где растут цветы

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: АУ, в котором у человека на теле вырастают цветы в тех местах, где его соулмейта ранят





	Где растут цветы

**Author's Note:**

> почти селфхарм, бодихоррор; возможны авторские таймлайны  
> Написано по заявке, хотя это скорее всего не то, что просил ее автор (но давайте прямо, этого никто не просил)

тут будет текст


End file.
